In the game of basketball, players throw the ball at the basket with the aim of having the ball pass through the hoop to score points. A player making accurate shots is important because a team may therefore score more points and may be more likely to win a game. Making accurate shots in basketball requires consistent use of correct technique, and learning to use consistent accurate technique may increase a player's value by increasing the player's ability to score points.
Practicing proper shooting technique can improve a player's consistency and accuracy. Although it is possible to practice without the aid of training products, the use of a training product can substantially enhance the efficacy of practice by forcing or promoting proper form. Various devices exist which assist basketball players in practicing, however many of these devices are cumbersome, expensive, and can interfere with natural proper form. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for basketball shot training products that allow a player to train correct form and that are not cumbersome or expensive and that do not interfere with natural correct form.